


The Snap

by BuckRogersMD



Category: Captain America, The Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckRogersMD/pseuds/BuckRogersMD
Summary: What really happened to Steve Rogers immediately after the disappearance of Bucky Barnes. Set in Wakanda, out in the field.





	The Snap

The Snap

Steve Rogers sat in the dirt and the dust of Wakanda. He stared at the spot where Bucky evaporated. He touched the ground and felt the rocks, the leaves and grasses around the area but there was nothing left of him, nothing to grab onto. Steve deflated in size. His limbs grew heavy and his body sank like lead into the earth. Occasionally, he heard what sounded like insect chatter or bird chirps. These sounds irritated him and he ignored them.

He felt the sweet breeze of Wakanda blow around him. 

Once in a while, some sand or dirt blew onto his skin somewhere and he reached for it, only to have the dust disappear between his fingers.

He didn't have a thought in his head. But an image did come to his mind; an image of his plane going down in the Arctic that saved 2 million and the image of the helocarriers that crashed in the Potomac that saved 20 million. But when the stakes were really high, when the stakes were half the universe, he failed. 

Hell, he could not even do a thing for his brother that was right in front of his face. His mind became as paralyzed as his body. So, he was happy to sit for all time and become a rock in the landscape of Wakanda.

Nat was beside herself. She talked and talked and it really was like talking to a rock. She sent everyone that was left. O'Koye talked and talked, Bruce talked, Thor talked. Even Rocket yelled and threatened and shot a gun around his feet. M'Baku and some of his clan drug Steve physically to Bucky's house, thinking he may be able to grieve there, but the next morning Steve was back at his spot in the dirt.

Nat went to Shuri.

"I have to reach Tony. If he exists, he will be able to reach Steve."

Shuri put out an intergalactic call.

"If he's anywhere in the Milky Way he will get this message," she insisted.

Tony called in from Nebula's ship.

"Tony, I'm desperate," Nat pleaded, "you have to come to Wakanda. Steve has lost his mind. He hasn't moved in five days from where Bucky disappeared. He won't speak. He won't eat. He won't drink. He rubs his hands over the ground in front of him. It's just too much."

"Barnes is . . . gone? Alright," Tony said and he came to Wakanda.

Tony planted his feet by Steve's hands as he pressed the dirt between his fingers. 

Steve saw Tony's shoes and gazed up his legs into his face.

"You – it's you. You wanted him dead and now he's dead," Steve spoke for the first time.

"Steve, I . . . "

"Did you celebrate when you're heard he was gone?" Steve's voice raised and his lip and chin quiverd. He raised his hands off the ground and sat straight.

"Steve, really . . . "

"Did you come to dance on his grave? Does he even have a grave? You're standing on it," Steve yelled and cried. The emotions rushed out of him.

Tony sat on the ground beside him.

"Here. See here," Steve clawed at the dirt and rocks in front of him and crushed the dirt in his hands, "there's nothing here, nothing – nothing to bury. Where is he?" Steve raised his hands and looked Tony in the eye for the first time.

"Wherever he is, Pepper and Peter Parker and trillions more are with him. I intend to get them back. I have a plan. I need your help."

 

If you liked this vignette, you might like something longer. Please see: "The Three Stigmata of Bucky Barnes" by Buck Rogers M.D.

 

DISCLAIMER

All publicly recognizable characters, or settings, images, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This work is done purely for entertainment only.


End file.
